


A Marley Warriors Christmas Party

by aborfable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Colt Grice is drunk again, Cousins, Cute Kids, Drunkenness, Family Bonding, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Presents, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: The Warriors of Marley have a Christmas get together and open presents.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Colt Grice & Gabi Braun, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Pieck & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard & Pieck, Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A Marley Warriors Christmas Party

Reiner was sitting on a leathery couch as he watched the party unfold, leaning on his knees. He had just been talking with Porco about finally unwinding for the holiday festivities, though neither of them were very skilled at it. Pieck had taken him away though, saying he should get something to drink in order to unwind. There she went again.

He didn’t mind, though. Not much of a drinker himself, he watched the kids playing from the other side of the room, messing with the tree that Zeke went through the trouble of setting up on his own, using any artistic talents he rarely showed off to make it as festive and colorful as possible. He clearly didn’t mind them admiring it, though. Seeing them happy was enough for Reiner, who watched them in a sort of deep admiration. They were able to enjoy life to the fullest.

When Gabi began to approach him, he feared he had been staring too much. That wasn’t the case; she wanted something of him.

“So, Reiner! Why don’t you tell me what you got me. I’m not a baby anymore.” Gabi approached the man with troublesome eyes.

“That’d ruin the surprise, Gabi. We’ve been over this. You try this every year.” Zofia said from where she was sitting on the floor.

“Well one year it’s gonna work!” Gabi turned her head to reply.

“Come on Gabi, cut him some slack,” Falco said, nudging her. 

Reiner grinned at her gleeful comment, shaking his head before rubbing hers. She said that, but he knew she would still be squealing in excitement over every gift she got. She would even be excited over Falco’s, even if she would look away and pretend she didn’t care. Her enthusiasm was always enough to raise his spirit.

“You’ll find out soon enough. I saw how you shook my box under the tree.” Reiner grinned.

Gabi huffed. “Fineee...I’ll wait.” She puffed up her cheeks. “What about you, Falco? What’d you get me?” She turned to Falco, pointing at him. 

Pieck laughed from where she was laying down on another couch. “She just won’t give up.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t peeked yet,” Zeke said as he passed by, downing a shot of ale. “That alone’s impressive.”

“Don’t you like surprises, Gabi...? You gotta wait until we open everything. It’s part of the fun.” Falco answered, raising an eyebrow. 

Gabi sighed, popping Falco on the head. “None of you are exciting!”

“Oww!” Falco recoiled, squinting at her.

Pieck adjusted the way she was positioned until she was laying off the couch head first. “Yea. We’re a bunch of boring adults.” 

“Hey, Gabi,” Reiner said, leaning in towards her. “If you want, I can give you a hint on what I got you.”

“Ooh! Yea?” She stepped towards him. “Tell me!” Her eyes were twinkling. 

Zofia shook her head. “She’s too hyper.” 

“There’s gotta be a way to calm her down...” Udo mumbled.

“Not a chance,” said Zeke, sitting down next to Pieck. “Just don’t give her any sugar.”

Pieck yawned. “Oh, was I not supposed to give her sugar?”

Zeke slowly turned his head to stare at her, blinking a couple times behind his glasses. He said nothing. The gesture was enough.

“Oops.” Pieck laughed. “Well it’s hard to say no to that adorable face.”

“You’re too generous, Pieck. I thought for sure you’d offer her a drink,” Porco said, leaning against the wall.

Pieck shrugged. “Maybe next time I will.”

Porco rolled his eyes at her, trying to suppress a laugh. “It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“I wouldn’t stop her either.” Zeke added.

Reiner released his breath before he spoke, blinking a few times to think of a good way to hint at it. When he looked her in the eyes, he told her what he could. “It’ll be something personal to remember me by.”

“Really? That sounds awesome!” Gabi jumped into the air. She figured that she wouldn’t tell him about her gift just yet.

Reiner chuckled. “Be sure to some of that energy for the rest of the night.”

Gabi nodded. “Will do!” 

“She’ll burn out at around 10 and you’ll have to carry her home.” Zofia said causally.

“So long as I don’t have to this time...” Falco muttered to himself, blushing as he looked away.

“You can barely carry me anyways!” Gabi leaned into Falco’s face. “I’m not THAT heavy am I?”

“I-I never said that!” He covered his face, trying to not let her get too close. “You know what I mean!”

Gabi laughed, slapping Falco on the back. “Obviously not! I’ve just got way more muscles than you!” She rolled up her sleeve and flexed her arm. 

Zofia laughed. “What a show off.”

“That’s what I was gonna say...”  Falco muttered.

Reiner let himself watch, just as before. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax. It was nice to feel that rare internal peace for once.

“Colt! You’ve been so quiet! Come make fun of Falco with me!” Gabi called that out with a giggly voice.

“I wonder if Colt’s had anything to drink yet.” Pieck said, as if she were talking to herself.

“You’re only making yourself seem more suspicious,” Porco muttered to himself as Colt walked in from the hallway.

“I just like making people happy.” Pieck said all innocent like. 

“Just like Pieck. Very respectable,” Zeke said, reaching over to pour himself another shot. He’d had more than Colt by now, but his tolerance was far greater.

“I probably shouldn’t give any to the kids though. Colt and Reiner would get mad at me.” 

“No kidding,” Porco said, glancing over at them. “It’s like I only ever see him smiling anymore when they’re around...”

“...” Pieck looked at Reiner, frowning, then looked back to Porco. “He does love those kids.”

“He does. He must think it’s not obvious or something, but it’s clear as day. I would’ve said this a while back, but I’ll let ‘em have whatever lets him smile.”

“Ehh? Who called my name?” Of course, he had a bottle of something in his hand. The label was ripped off, so there was no telling. “Gabi, was that you?”

“Gabi, come on... not when he’s like this!” Falco rubbed his forehead, anticipating the worst

Gabi started laughing. “This is too perfect! Yea it was me Colt! Come join us!” She waved at him.

“Whatchya’ll doing?” He walked on over.

“I was just telling my pal Falco here about my muscles. Does he ever talk about them? I mean why wouldn’t he because they’re so amazing.” She smirked, putting an arm around Falco.

“Oh, sure. I mean, not your muscles reeeeaally, but he has mentioned how pretty you are once or...” he spaced out for a moment. “...twice.”

“Colt?! I...” he bit his lip. “Don’t spread lies like that, even when you DO reek of alcohol!”

“Oh?! Do tell me more!” She kept acting all buddy buddy with Falco. 

“C-colt, please! Don’t keep—“

“Whaaat? What’s wrong? I’m only tellin’ your friend the truth here. You really do talk about her a lot when you’re alone.”

“Thank you for the insight, Colt! If you think of anything else, like anything REALLY embarrassing, feel free to share it with us!” Gabi turned her head to Falco and stuck out her tongue. 

Zeke said nothing as they spoke, only watching from afar. He knew what would have to happen. Now wasn’t the time to think about that, though.

Pieck grinned at the humorous scene that was unfolding. “You want to see him happy? You always act so tough around him.” 

“Don’t tell him, alright? I never said he wasn’t the idiot who got Marcel killed, but...” he looked at Reiner and how he was enjoying every little bit of the stupid conversation happening before him. “...I’ve seen glimpses of what he’s put himself through. The fool at least deserves some peace.”

Pieck grinned at that. “You’ve got a bigger heart than you like to admit.”

Porco didn’t have much of a response to that. That was a compliment he’d almost never received. Hell, he hardly ever received compliments in the first place.

“Embarrassing? Well, there was this one time...” Colt began searching his hazy memories. 

Falco jumped up, trying to shake his brother out of it. “Dude, you gotta stop! Come on!”

Gabi pushed Falco back slightly. “I wanna hear! Hahahah!” She was giggling to herself. 

“I feel bad for Falco, but Colt can be entertaining when he’s like this.” Zofia said.

“You guys,” Reiner said, grinning as he let himself lean against the armrest of the couch. “Even this late, you’re so full of energy.”  He lost his smile only for a second. Briefly, he saw Sasha and Connie in them. The way they were acting brought upon the memory, which he quickly tried to get rid of.

“Now hold on, Falco. Big bro’s trying to talk,” he grabbed his forehead, trying to get rid of his headache. “It was, uhm... well, he THOUGHT he was alone. Turns out I was there too. Heard him passing by, building himself up to do something. He said your name a ton, Gabbster.”

“Huh?!” She looked at Falco, raising an eyebrow. “What are you planning on doing? You’re not gonna try and surpass me, are you?” 

“Hah! Ahaha! Well... sure,” wide-eyed, Falco tried to stay on that. He couldn’t let out what he meant. “That was it! Not necessarily surpass you, but I wanted to get to your level! That’s all...”

“I’d like to see you try.” Gabi pushed Falco back with her finger to his forehead.

Zeke stood up and walked towards the hallway before turning around to face the room.  “Ah-hem! Everyone, if you would, I have an announcement!”

Porco rubbed his eyes, knowing what was coming. “Awe shit, not this again...”

Gabi stopped, turning her head towards Zeke. 

Zofia looked up from the spot on the floor where she was sitting. 

Pieck yawned once more. “This will be interesting.” 

“I have to leave for an important meeting, but I have a very special guest for you all to meet!” Zeke  walked out of the room for a moment. In the silence of the room, you could hear him grunting and hopping a few times. When he finally returned, he was wearing a Santa hat and jacket, carrying a bag of presents.  “Oho! It’s me, of course! Santa Claus!”  He held his arm out into the air, expecting excitement through his sub-par acting.

Even though Porco and Reiner just stared, Colt started cheering. “Yeeeaaaah! Santa’s finally here!”

“Santa looks hotter than I always remember.” Pieck grinned, finding the act amusing. 

“WOAHHH! IS IT REALLY HIM?!!” Gabi rushed over to meet Zeke. 

Zofia looked at Falco, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head as if to say “what?” 

“Ohoho! It is, Gabi!”  He knelt down to greet her.  “You know, it’s a long trip from my home to here! And I did it just to finally meet you!”

“Jeez...” Falco held his head as Udo tried to keep himself from saying anything. “She really bought it...”

“Woooo! Santa!” Colt shouted, cheering him on.

Porco held his mouth, not daring to say how ridiculous he looked, especially since he was wearing the same pants and glasses. 

Reiner watched with a grin. He hadn’t expected her to get so excited, but the fact that she had... He was prepared to thank Zeke for this later.

“For me? Really?!” She bounced up and down. “That’s so amazing! Am I on the nice list? I’ve been reaaally trying to be nicer this year!” She hadn’t. 

“Why, of course you are! I saw everything you accomplished this year! It’s why I have so many presents here for you and your friends!” Zeke stood up, opening the sack of gifts.  “What’s everyone think? Shall we begin?”

“YEEEEAHH! LET’S GO!” Colt shouted.

Zofia covered her ears. “Jeez Colt...”

“Come on bro, cut down on the drink...” Falco muttered.

Reiner stood up. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s get started.”

Pieck grunted as she swung her legs off the top of the couch. She stood up, stretching out. 

“Awesome!” Gabi felt in her pocket to make sure she had what she was going to give Reiner. “Let’s go!”

Reiner walked over near the kids, taking a seat near them on the floor, against the wall and near the tree. Porco was still leaning against the wall nearby as Falco and Udo creeped nearer towards the tree. Colt, of course, was watching from nearby.

Pieck eventually caught up, flopping right back down on the floor. 

“Let’s see...” Zeke looked around the room as he felt around in his bag. “Who to start with?”

“This is so cool! Santa’s really here!” Gabi excitedly whispered to Falco. 

Falco nodded, trying to keep her magic alive. “Pretty amazing, I know.”  His eyes widened when he saw what Zeke had in his hand.

“Oh! Well, isn’t this a fun one to begin with?” He pulled out a present with Gabi’s name on it. “Here’s one to Gabi, from Falco! Starting off with the kids, it seems.”  With a grunt, he leaned over and handed it to her.

Gabi took it, trying to downplay the excitement. “Ooh!” With a grin, she opened it up. 

Zofia leaned in so she could see what he had gotten her.

Reiner watched with that same smile a dad might have when seeing a kid thought to get the other a gift. He felt his heart warm, even if Falco didn’t have much to spend.

Inside was an assorted box of chocolates, the kind that had to be customly put together by a professional candy-maker. He’d gone out of his way to get one made based on hints he’d gotten from her throughout the year on what her favorite types of chocolates were. It was wrapped in a red cloth bow.

“I-I... I hope you like it.” Falco  looked down into his lap.

Pieck smiled. “How cute!”

Gabi's eyes widened. “These...aren’t cheap...at all!” She turned to look at him with an astonished expression. “You got them for ME?! Thank you!!!” She smiled wide, her attention going back to the chocolates. 

Zofia’s jaw dropped, and she looked at Udo with a puzzled expression. She just didn’t understand how Gabi couldn’t take the hint. 

Falco shrugged. Just as Zofia was, he was hoping she would put two and two together here, but no dice. Luckily, Falco didn’t seem to mind at that point. He was blushing anyways, so the fact that she looked back at the chocolates helped. He was grinning like an idiot, just from how much she liked the gift.  “Good... I-I’m glad. They’re all for you.”

Reiner and Porco looked equally shocked at the contents. For him to afford something like that, there was no doubt about it; he had to have been saving all year long.

“Oho! Starting off strong! What a gift! Now, onto the next...” Zeke continued to look through the bag, wishing he could see inside better.

“Aw jeez. It makes my present seem cheap.” Gabi laughed. “I’ll have to ever bigger next year!” She nodded. Of course she saw it as a challenge. 

“Oh! Here’s one from to Pieck from Santa herself!” he slid it in her direction. “Why don’t you save that one for later? It’s a Claus special secret. Meanwhile, we still have some for the kids. It looks like Zofia got one for Udo this year.”

“Ooh.” Pieck grabbed the box and pulled it to herself. “What’s this now A special secret?” She grinned and shook it slightly.

“Santa, I have a gift for Reiner, actually!” Gabi sat up.

“Ahh! By all means, take the spotlight!” Zeke said as he directed his attention towards them.

She pulled out a small doll that she had clearly tampered with. “It’s supposed to be Reiner! It’s eyes weren’t green so I replaced them with some green buttons. And look, it’s even got an armband too!” She bent over and handed it to Reiner. “It’s kinda rough looking, but I hope you like it!” Gabi smiled.

Reiner sat against the wall, staring at her in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His confusion was clear as he looked between her and the doll, shocked by the sudden change of pace. The beat of his heart was almost audible as he touched the plush he was handed. He took the doll, looking it over. It was only then he noticed his hands were becoming shaky.  “This... is me?”

“It doesn’t really look anything like you, does it? Oh well. I used what I had, which isn’t very much.” Gabi said awkwardly. 

Zofia looked at Falco. “Is Mister Braun okay?” 

“I don’t know... I haven’t seen him like this much before.” Falco whispered. 

Reiner looked up from it and into her eyes.  “You went through all that effort to make me a doll.”  Gripping it tight in his hand, he pulled her into a hug. He bit his lip, forcing himself to hold back any tears that might’ve slipped.  “Thank you so much, Gabi... I love it.”

“Damn it,” Porco said, turning away for a moment as Zeke watched them through a grin.

Gabi hugged him back tightly, glad that her gift meant so much to him. “I’m glad you like it...” 

“Oh, I guess Gabi’s doll meant a lot to him.” Zofia remarked, relieved.

When their hug was over, Gabi looked back to Zeke. “Okay Santa, sorry to interrupt. You can continue now!”

“No need to be sorry Gabi, that was very sweet of you. Why don’t we return the favor while we’re at it?”  He pulled out another gift.  “This one’s from Reiner. It’s for you, of course.”

“Ooh!” Gabi took it eagerly, setting it down in front of her. She opened it quickly and with much enthusiasm. 

When she opened it up, Porco held his mouth and Zeke rose his brows. It was likely Pieck would recognize it just the same. Inside was an old uniform, perfectly Gabi’s size.

Reiner mustered up the strength from what he’d just experienced to tell her what it was. “This... this is my old uniform, from when I was your age. I did everything in those clothes. They were part of who I was. And now, they’re yours.”

Gabi stared at it in shock for a moment. “Woah...” She took it out of the box, holding it up and admiring it. “I...” She swallowed. “T-Thank you Reiner. I’ll take very good care of these...”  She folded it back up neatly. It was odd seeing Gabi act so responsibly. If it were any other article of clothing, she likely would have just shoved it back in the box. “Thank you so much!” 

Pieck had sat up upon hearing the mention of the uniform, and like everyone watched in silence.

Reiner nodded, happy to see her enthusiasm, but even more surprised to see her carefulness. It was as though she was handling ancient documents as to not let something so fragile, yet so precious, tear.  “You’re welcome. By now, you’ve earned it. I’m really proud of you.”

“Woah...”  Falco muttered, watching everything happen. He’d never seen anything like it. Even Colt shut up to admire the moment.

“Yes! I’m going to continue to work harder too!” Gabi looked up at him with determination in her eyes. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Reiner smiled at her.

“How touching! Even Santa’s heart’s getting overwhelmed!” he exclaimed.

“What a special gift.” Zofia remarked. “I’ve never gotten anything like that. 

“Neither have I,” said Falco, but somehow, he didn’t feel any jealousy despite his age. He instead felt happy for them. They looked like they both grew even closer just then.

Porco knelt down beside Pieck. “You didn’t expect that either, did you...?”

Pieck shook her head. “No way. But Gabi seemed really happy.” 

“Oh! Z—, Santa, just how many gifts do you have in there?” Zofia asked out of curiosity.

“I have quite a few, Zofia! Everyone was so generous this year, it astounds me! And don’t you worry, you have many in here for yourself! Why don’t we find one now?”

The night went on, exchanging gifts left and right. They focused mainly on the kids to start, but the adults when the time called for it. At the end of it, everyone had gotten some love. Even Zeke, when Santa finally had to take off to the North Pole.


End file.
